If It's Possible
by AwkwardFudgeball
Summary: "...do you think you might want something more?" "I don't know; maybe," "Rach, I was just kidding. Like you did with me the other day, when I had to pee?" What if Ross and Rachel did get together around the time Emma came into the world?


**This is based around season 8, episode 21, the one where Ross and Rachel jokingly hold each other up with "serious" topics when the other has to pee...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Friends and can't take credit for the characters, previous plot lines mentioned and the like.**

Rachel woke up in the middle of the night, due to the baby using her bladder as a stress ball. After she was finished with that, she tiptoed into the kitchen to retrieve the pint of vanilla ice cream in the freezer. But, when she reached the kitchen, she saw she wasn't the only one in there. Ross was sitting at the table, staring at the bottom of an empty mug.

"Ross!" Rachel said, surprised to see him awake, "What are you doing up so late?"

Ross jumped, "Oh. Rach. I didn't hear you come in,"

"Sorry. I thought you were asleep; I was trying to be quiet," Rachel said. She had forgotten about the ice cream and sat down beside him, "Is something bothering you?"

"No," Ross said. He paused for a moment before saying, quietly, "...yes,"

"What's up?" Rachel asked.

He didn't answer.

"Talk to me, Ross,"

"It's uh -it's nothing, really," Ross said, keeping his eyes glued to the last drops of his coffee swirling around his cup.

"If it was nothing, you would be asleep," Rachel said. She reached over and took the cup from his hands.

"Maybe it was that nap I had earlier," Ross lied.

Rachel didn't believe that for a second, "Ross, you didn't take a nap,"

"Right," He said.

"Please tell me what's wrong, Ross," Rachel said, "If it's because I said I didn't want you to see anyone, honey I can get past that,"

"No, no, it's not that," Ross said, shaking his head. He was refusing to meet her eyes again.

"Then what is it?"

Ross sighed, about to give in, "Remember earlier, when I was messing with you? I asked if you wanted something more, and you said maybe. I was joking, but uh...were you?"

It was Rachel's turn not to answer; she shifted her gaze to the ceiling as her cheeks flushed with a bright red.

"Rach," Ross said.

"I..." Rachel started, "I wasn't joking, Ross. But that doesn't mean we have to start things up again. I mean, it could've been the pregnancy hormones. Maybe I did get a fresh batch of those today,"

"Oh...okay," Ross all but mumbled. He tried to mask the slight disappointment in his voice, but, although it was slight, Rachel still caught on to it.

"Did you _want_ to start things up again?" She asked him, staring at his sullen face intently.

Ross thought for a minute. When he had joked about starting things up again, and Rachel had said "maybe", his blood ran cold. Panic was the only thing present in his mind. But, later that night, he couldn't get it out of his head. He kept thinking about what it would be like to hold her like he used to, to kiss her lips again, to have their baby girl grow up with her parents together. And, well, he was thinking it would be pretty great.

"I don't know," Ross answered after a while, "Maybe. Did you?"

"Maybe," Rachel echoed.

It was silent for a while, neither wanting to speak in the awkward atmosphere they created. That is, until Rachel remembered why she came into the kitchen in the first place.

"Ice cream?" She asked, grabbing the container out of the freezer.

"Sure," He said with a small smile, and Rachel tossed a spoon to him. It landed in his lap. He brandished it, somewhat triumphant that it didn't hit the ground as he said, "Thanks...aren't you going to put it in a bowl?"

"Ross, I'm almost nine months pregnant. You're lucky I got out a spoon," Rachel joked. Ross laughed. He liked these little moments, the moments where they could just joke and laugh and not have to worry about a baby or their relationship (and whatever status it was even in anymore).

Ross' amused grin turned into a soft smile of adoration, "In just a few weeks, we're going to have a baby...I can't believe it,"

"Yeah, me either," Rachel said, returning his smile as she placed her hands on her stomach, "We're going to have ourselves a little baby girl,"

"You know, we still haven't zeroed in on a name for her," Ross said, "Since we're up, do you want to talk about it?"

"Yeah," Rachel said, "Ooh! I like Minnie!"

Ross froze. Didn't he go through this with Carol? He looked at her incredulously, "Minnie as in _mouse_?"

"No," Rachel said, "Minnie as in Carol's grandmother,"

Ross froze, and Rachel maintained a serious face.

"Rach, uh, you can't be serious," Ross said, a nervous laugh escaping at the end of his sentence.

Rachel kept her solemn expression. Ross' eyes grew wider, and, eventually, Rachel started laughing, "Oh my _God_ , Ross! Carol told me to say that! Oh, you should've seen your face!"

"Very funny," Ross said, "Hey, what about Delilah?"

Rachel thought for a moment.

"Delilah," She repeated, as if she had to hear to name from her own lips to make a decision, "Delilah...hmm. I won't veto that one,"

"Delilah is _in_ the running," Ross said, feeling accomplished that a suggestion of his wasn't vetoed.

"What about Lily?" Rachel suggested as she put a generous amount of ice cream on her spoon.

"I like Lily, too," Ross said, "Dawn?"

"Dawn's pretty. Isabella?"

"Also pretty. Caitlin?"

"Caitlin's cute. Um... -"

"What about Chloe?" Ross suggested.

Rachel turned her head towards him, fixing her eyes on him with what she hoped was an icy stare, "Seriously?"

"What? Chloe's a good name!" Ross said defensively.

"Oh, let me think...unless our baby is a slut at the Xerox place...veto!"

"Oh...yeah. I'll give you that one..." Ross said, embarrassed. One again, he started to zone out. He started to think about what could've been if he had just stayed in, tried a little harder to work things out with Rachel. Maybe then, they'd be having this baby would be born to a married couple, a product of love rather than a bottle of wine and a one night stand.

Ross looked at her, admiring every little detail etched into her face. And despite his previous thoughts about the night their daughter was conceived, Ross couldn't help but wonder if the little girl was, in fact, a product of love.

"Ross?" Rachel asked, waving her hand in front of his face. Ross jumped a little.

"Oh, sorry," Ross said, "I zoned out for a little while; I guess I'm just tired,"

"Yeah," Rachel said quietly. She knew where his eyes were fixated...and she knew that look, too. It was the same way he used to look at her in high school: an expression of longing and affection.

Ross cleared his throat somewhat awkwardly, "So, uh, we're down to...Isabella, Caitlin, Dawn, um..."

"Lily," Rachel said, helping him out.

"Lily," Ross repeated, "Delilah, and uh, _not_ Chloe,"

"Oh! What about Rose?" Rachel said, popping up a little in excitement.

"Maybe we should focus on narrowing it down to _one_ name instead of making a list of one hundred,"


End file.
